


say my name (when no one is around)

by happilyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bullying, Dark Magic, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magnus and Jace rivalry, Pining, Silly Boys, Soulmate AU, it's not too severe, which is over something dumb and insignificant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyy/pseuds/happilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later that afternoon, Alec and his mother had been sitting at the ice cream parlor. Alec couldn’t get the image of the girls out of his head, something urging him to ask her about the two.</p><p>“They were soulmates, darling,” she had answered his curiosity simply.</p><p>-</p><p>Or in which Alec is a studious Ravenclaw who just wants to find the person he's meant to spend forever with, and the elusive Magnus Bane has started worming his way into every part of his life. Alec can't say he minds much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! wow, okay this has been sitting in my word docs for about two months now??? point is, this was supposed to be up about a month ago but yet here we are! sorry for my disappearance for those few weeks. final exams and writers block got in the way (and also falling into the depths of the marvel fandom) but i am back now!
> 
> this fic has four parts and it's all basically planned out, i just need to write! i'll try to get the next two parts out during this month but no promises! i've started working on two different stevebucky fics so those may get in the way of writing for this.
> 
> enjoy this first chapter, it's mainly just setting up stuff for the next three parts! all mistakes are mine!
> 
> enjoy!

“Lightwood!”

Alec jumped, startled out of his daze. He peered upwards to find Professor Longbottom looking at him expectantly. A second passed before he stuttered out an excuse for his daydreaming, and practically buried his face back inside his Herbology textbook.

Alec didn’t remember why he ever thought taking Herbology during sixth year would be a smart or practical idea. Sure, he’d gotten a perfect O on the subject when taking his O.W.L.s the previous year, but it was definitely his most boring class. Anything would be boring when he had already read the entire textbook during the summer.

Isabelle often questioned him on why he was self-loathing enough to partake in such rigorous courses. Alec always had the same answer: his dream was to become an Auror.

Alec was once again shaken out of his thoughts for the second time in the past ten minutes to find his fellow students filing out of the classroom. He quickly gathered his books and stumbled towards the bustling hallway.

“Alec!” His head turned to find Jace gliding towards him, his red and gold robes billowing behind him, students seeming to leave a pathway for him. “Hey, are you going to join us in Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

Alec shrugged slightly as they made their way towards the Potions classroom. “I don’t know. I still have a foot of that Charms essay and I haven’t even begun my Defense Against-“

Jace rolled his eyes and thumped him on the back. “Come on, man! Stop being such a typical Ravenclaw, even Isabelle knows how to have fun.” Alec resisted the urge to laugh sarcastically. Of course Isabelle knew how to have fun, she was one of the most popular girls of their year. How she kept up with her grades and was still able to achieve perfect marks was beyond Alec. “Please? Clary is going, along with Isabelle, Simon, and Raphael.”

Alec grimaced, all of his chances of tagging along flying out of the window. Like he would want to spend an afternoon with the group only to be painfully reminded he had yet to find his soulmate.

That was the thing, soulmates actually existed. No one really knew how it worked, nor had an explanation for it, but most just seemed to think it was the workings of destiny or fate.

The catch was one didn’t actually know who their soulmate was. There were no hints, no clues on one’s body, or special soul-dreams. The only indication that one had met their soulmate was when both parties spoke their soulmates first name in the presence of the other. There were recounts of your chest feeling as if it were going to explode, the overwhelming feeling of just knowing that the person in front of you was your other half, born to complete you.

Jace had met Clary, a fellow Gryffindor, in fifth year. The event had been nothing special, Isabelle introducing her new friend to her adoptive brother, only to find she was his soulmate in return.

Isabelle finding her soulmate, or rather soulmates, was a whole other surprising ordeal entirely.

With Clary’s introduction to the group came Simon Lewis, her best friend. The dorky Hufflepuff had been introduced to their makeshift group only a week after Jace and Clary had found each other. Imagine everyone’s surprise when it was found that Simon and Isabelle were soulmates not even twenty minutes into their first meeting. Alec had dreaded having to constantly see the boy at their house during the summer.

The real shocker had come in the beginning of their current term, sixth year. There were accounts of people having more than one soulmate, but it usually didn’t end well. One of the two individual’s would have more than one soulmate, yet the other person would only be bound to one of the two. The success rates for those sort of situations were usually very low.

Shockingly, Raphael Santiago ended up being both Isabelle and Simon’s soulmates. Leave it to Isabelle to have not only one soulmate, but two. And to top it off, being one of the rare groups that had a successful soulmate bond between the three parties. Alec still didn’t understand how the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff made it work.

“No offense, Jace, but I’d rather not be a fifth wheel,” he said, but then furrowed his brows. “Or would I be a sixth wheel? The whole thing with Isabelle is still confusing at times. Are Raphael and Simon both going?“

Jace just rolled his eyes as they sat down at their table in the Potions dungeon.

A few minutes later the sound of a chair being pulled out from the table in front of them brought Alec to attention “Lightwood, blondie.”

Alec had to restrain himself from smiling slightly at the boy.

Magnus Bane. One of, if not the best, potions students in their year. The Slytherin had been in their potions class since the beginning of third year. Alec had always been captivated with the way that Magnus found ways around the brewing instructions, improving the recipes himself.

Third year was also the year that begun the rivalry between Magnus and Jace.

To this day, Alec still cannot remember what started the animosity between the two. He knows it had something to do with potions, which was also Jace’s best subject, but the fight seemed so long ago. Since then, Jace and Magnus had continuously antagonized the other, bickering constantly.

Alec never felt the same way his brother did. He always thought Magnus was interesting and confident, never rude or hateful. The boy had an air of wisdom to him, almost as if he was an old soul instead of a teenager. It also helped that he was extremely attractive. Alec had found himself getting lost in his dark eyes more than once, and daydreaming about running his hands through the spikes that Magnus liked to style his hair in.

Magnus was known for his unique outfits that were hidden under his green and silver robes. They were never too over the top, but they always seemed distinctly classy. Each day there was a new color streaking the front of his spikes, seeming to match the boy’s mood at the time. Alec found him mesmerizing.

Which was a predicament, seeing as his brother basically hated the boy.

“I don’t know how you deal with him, Lightwood,” Magnus stated with a lazy smirk toward Alec as he unpacked his cauldron and supplies.

That was another thing. They never called each other by their first names. Whether it be because of the loyalty towards the Jace and Magnus rivalry, or some other unknown reason, it had been going on since third year.

Before Alec could open his mouth to reply, and probably embarrass himself with his nervous stuttering, Jace huffed and elbowed him in the side. “Nobody asked you, Bane.” Alec turned to glare at his brother, disapproving of the way he talked to the other boy.

“Watch it,” Magnus growled lowly in his throat, blue sparks jumping from the end of his wand. Alec had noticed that whenever Magnus seemed to be upset- usually in the presence of Jace- the blue sparks would appear. Alec would loathe being on the receiving end of one of Magnus’ blow-ups.

He turned an apologetic look towards the other boy who just smiled back kindly. Butterflies erupted in Alec’s stomach, his heart going double time.

Okay, so Alec may have a small crush on the Slytherin, but that was only because the other boy instilled a strange sense of comfort and safety in him. No other reason. Although, he did have really pretty eyes. They were a golden-green color, Alec never having seen such eyes before-

“Alec!”

The Ravenclaw jumped for the second time that day, aiming a glare at Jace. Before he could scold his brother, Professor Loss entered the dungeon and a hush fell over the room.

For the rest of the class Alec continuously snuck glances towards Magnus. The ease and confidence with which he completed his potion was more than a little distracting. The way his hands moved and added ingredients to his cauldron with a flourish was also a bonus. Thank god Jace was his partner, seeing as Alec had almost caused an explosion due to his wandering eyes.

Once the agonizingly long class period had ended, Magnus bounded towards the front of the room and regarded Professor Loss as if she was an old friend. Which, she might as well have been, seeing as Loss had been Magnus’ potions mentor since third year.

Alec scrambled to gather his materials and appear as if he wasn’t blatantly staring at Magnus. Professor Loss’ smirk towards his ministrations told him he wasn’t doing a very good job.

Just as he reached the dungeon entrance, he glanced back to find Magnus smirking in his direction. The Slytherin wiggled his fingers in an imitation of a wave as Alec hastily stumbled out of the room, his cheeks flaming bright red.

He was so screwed

* * *

 

The next morning dawned bright and early. Alec awoke to the excited chattering about the Hogsmeade visit that day from the other boys in his dormitory. With a resigned sigh at the precious sleep that he wouldn’t be getting any longer, Alec hauled himself out of his warm bed and began to get dressed.

He knew that Jace was going to make one last valiant effort to have Alec accompany the group to Hogsmeade. And while Alec appreciated his brother caring so much, he didn’t want to spend the rest of the day with the reminder that he was still painfully alone.

Alec had always been a curious child. Watching his mother use magic around the house to clean and perform everyday tasks always had him watching with rapt attention. The effortlessness behind each flick of her wand and muttered spell had enchanted him.

The first visit he had to Diagon Alley was when he discovered the phenomenon of soulmates.

Alec’s mother had needed some more potions supplies and had decided to bring Alec along for the trip, deeming him the most well behaved five year old.

He remembered clutching his mother’s hand tightly in quiet amazement as he gazed at the shock of colors from the different stores. He was so fascinated that he hadn’t even gotten frustrated when he almost tripped over a number of robes, the other wizards and witches being vastly taller than him.

He had just been about to ask his mother if they could look at the owls in the Owl Emporium before he heard the shriek.

He remembers turning and finding a young women leaping into another women’s arms. They had appeared so elated, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. The rest of the crowd had smiled and given congratulations after they had both calmed down a little bit. Alec had particularly focused on their hands, their fingers intertwined and clutching tightly at each other.

Later that afternoon, Alec and his mother had been sitting at the ice cream parlor. Alec couldn’t get the image of the girls out of his head, something urging him to ask his mother about the two.

“They were soulmates, darling,” she had answered his curiosity simply. When Alec questioned her further, she explained that they were made for each other, that there was not one person out there who would be a better fit for the other.

From that moment forward, Alec had been enraptured with the concept of soulmates. There was someone out there for him that was practically made to be perfect for him. He didn’t have to be alone. He recalls being as excited to find his soulmate as beginning to use magic most of his childhood. Would he find them at Hogwarts? Or would he find them before he even received his letter? Would the person be a muggle?

These questions were the three that had continually plagued him on sleepless nights while he looked up at his ceiling. Sure, he was young, but he was curious. He wanted to know whom he would most likely spend the rest of his life with.

Second year was when he had started to suspect that his soulmate most likely wasn’t going to be a woman.

Soulmates of the same sex weren’t frowned upon in their day and age, seeing as one couldn’t really help whom their soulmate was. Unfortunately, there would always be certain individuals who took offense to everything.

Alec had been disheartened to find that there were some members of their society who found it unnatural, no matter the fact that no one had a say in the manner. In fact, Alec thought it slightly hypocritical. People had the nerve to view homosexuality as unnatural, never mind that they lived in a world where something as vague as soulmates determined who they were destined to spend the rest of their lives with.

After coming to terms with his sexuality, Alec periodically flashed back to that day in Diagon Alley. The image of the two young women clutching each other tightly, overwhelmed smiles adorning their features. The girls had looked impossibly happy and radiant with the adoration that they already held for the other. That was the image he held onto. That one day, he’d be as happy and carless as the two in the street from all those years ago.

Alec smiled to himself, the memory quickly fading away as he dressed in muggle clothes for the day. Maybe he’d patrol the castle for an hour or two before heading to the library to get a head start on his work for the next week.

Prefects weren’t required to patrol during Hogsmeade visits, but Alec did anyway. Walking around the castle when it was nearly deserted calmed him. The vast corridors and empty walkways instilled a sense of quiet. It allowed Alec to think and reflect on his thoughts when everything got to be a bit much.

He hadn’t been to Hogsmeade in quite a while. It wasn’t because he disliked the trips, on the contrary, he had regularly looked forward to them with anticipation in his earlier years. After Jace and Izzy had both found their soulmates he had felt like the odd man out, and had started tagging along less. His reasoning wasn’t out of resentment of his siblings, just that he’d rather spend the time alone than be pushed to the back of the group.

Alec stumbled out of the dormitory with his other roommates after slowly getting ready for the day. Instead of following the group towards the school grounds, he veered off in the direction of the kitchens, hoping to avoid Jace and his friends in the Great Hall. Simon had once demonstrated how to politely talk to the house elves. Since then, he regularly visited the excitable creatures, enjoying their incessant questioning.

After an hour in the kitchens and fending off the house elves attempts to stuff him full, Alec wandered the empty halls, devoid of any students rushing to their next classes or the Great Hall. He walked slowly, certainly in no rush. The air was still and quiet, something Hogwarts rarely seemed to be capable of.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet he had for the time being. The school was rarely ever this tranquil. A majority of the time students would be seen running through the halls, their chatter echoing back against the walls. Taunts about the next quidditch match were periodically thrown between houses, and of course, excitement over the next Hogsmeade trip seemed to be the only subject that anyone could converse over.

After concluding his third walk up the same corridor in the West Tower, Alec decided to take a trip up to the Owlery. He quietly hummed along to a song that was stuck in his head as he climbed the stairs. His signing was abruptly cut off when he took in the sight that greeted him.

Magnus Bane had folded his arms on the ledge that overlooked the majority of the school towers. He was dressed in simple black pants and a flashy silk shirt while the tips of his hair were a shocking color of pink that matched his colored nails. A soft smile was stretched across his lips as he gazed out across the landscape of the school.

Magnus didn’t notice Alec was standing there dumbfounded until he made a small squeak at the feeling of something rubbing up against his leg.

The Slytherin turned his head with a lazy movement only to smirk wickedly when he found the cat rubbing himself against Alec.

“Ah, Lightwood,” he said as he stepped away from the ledge. “I see you’ve met Chairman Meow.”

“Chairman-?” Alec sputtered as Magnus bent forward to take the cat into his arms. The animal purred in content as Magnus began to pet the top of his head, turning back to look over the ledge again.

Magnus hummed softly before quirking his head towards Alec. “No Hogsmeade trip?” Alec could do nothing more than shake his head, words seemingly failing for the time being. “I would have thought your idiot of a brother would have dragged you along.”

Alec bristled slightly at the offhand comment about his brother. “Well, Bane, I don’t follow him around like a lost puppy.”

Magnus outright guffawed at the words. “And I never thought you did, darling.”

Alec was thrown at the nickname.

Magnus continued, oblivious to Alec’s confusion. “Of course, you’re much smarter than him. He’s still too hung up on that small dispute over who had the better shrinking solution in third year than to focus on other subjects.”

“You think I’m smart?”

Magnus smiled and turned, walking closer to Alec. “I’d have to be an idiot to not see how dedicated you are to your school work.” The other boy came to a stop in front of him, only a few inches of space between them both. “Speaking of smarts, maybe you could help me with Defense Against the Dark Arts? I’ve heard you’re the best.” The last part was said in a whisper that sent involuntary shivers down Alec’s spine.

There was silence for a few more moments until Magnus chuckled and turned to leave. As he began to walk down the stairs towards the West Tower, he called out behind him. “Goodbye, Lightwood!”

Alec stared dumbly after the Slytherin’s retreating form until it vanished out of sight.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

 

Later that night, Alec was still mulling over the occurrence with Magnus in the Owlery.

Why had Magnus commented on his “smarts?” Did he watch him in class? Why had it seemed like he was being flirted with? There was no way that Magnus could return his silly crush. He was too good for Alec. Besides, soulmates were still a thing. Most people would rather not date around when they hadn’t found their soulmate.

“Alec!”

He looked up to find the whole group heading towards the Ravenclaw table. Isabelle had both her arms intertwined with Rapahel and Simon, the trio looking windswept but content. Jace was tugging Clary towards him with a grin stretched across his face.

Alec was glad they had had a good day, despite the confusion of his.

“Hey, bro,” Jace said as he took a seat directly across from Alec. Alec sent a small smile in his direction as Izzy slipped in next to him and gave him a small one-armed hug.

The whole of dinner was spent discussing the group’s day in Hogsmeade. Alec enjoyed hearing about his friends’ and siblings’ day. It made him happy to know that they had had a good trip.

“What about you, Alec?” Clary questioned with a kind smile in his direction. Alec couldn’t help but smile back. Clary’s happiness was infectious that way.

He shrugged while pushing some food around his plate. “It was good, pretty boring. I walked around the castle before starting my class work.” He scoffed when Jace and Simon groaned in unison at the boring answer. “Although,” Alec hesitated with a quick glance towards Jace. He didn’t know if he should mention his meeting with Magnus. “I ran into Magnus at the Owlery.” Screw it.

Jace’s nostrils flared at the mention of the Slytherin while Isabelle and Simon looked on with an inquiring quirk of their brow. It was only slightly creepy how in sync the two were.

“Bane?” Jace’s voice was neutral, though Alec noticed the renewed vigor with which he stabbed his food on his plate.

A feeling of indignation flooded Alec’s stomach. Magnus had never done anything wrong to him, and frankly, the rivalry between the Slytherin and his brother seemed childish. “Yes, _Magnus_ ,” he emphasized the other boy’s name with a pointed look. “I met his cat.”

Raphael snickered from his place next to Simon. “You met Chairman?”

The group often forgot that Raphael was a friend of Magnus’. The two had grown up on the same street together for a time period of their childhood along with being in the same house.

Alec nodded and debated on divulging about Magnus’ implication at maybe wanting to be tutored in Defense. A soft scoff from Jace was all the confirmation he needed on that not being such a great idea.

Subjects quickly changed after that. Alec stayed quiet, thoughts from the afternoon plaguing his mind.

After dinner was finished, Alec stood up, ready to go to his private Defense lessons with Professor Garroway.

“See you all tomorrow!”

The group waved goodbye and chorused their goodnight wishes.

Alec walked briskly towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, excitement filling the pit of his stomach. Defense had always been his favorite and best subject, the spark that had spurned his desire to become an auror. From that, a strong bond had been formed between him and the Defense professor, Luke Garroway.

Luke had been his personal mentor since third year when they had began their private tutoring sessions. Since then, Alec had continuously looked forward to their weekly sessions, not only looking forward to advancing in the subject but to also taking with Luke.

The professor had become something of a safe haven to Alec. He was incredibly trusting and easy to talk to, which had quickly made him one of the only people Alec trusted in his life, along with Isabelle and Jace and occasionally Simon. Every week, Alec would sit down and just rant over whatever was bothering him at the time or just talk about trivial subjects like the upcoming quidditch game or his workload.

Point was, Luke was somebody that Alec could definitely trust. Which was why he was more than likely going to question him about Magnus and his request to help him in Defense.

“Hi, Professor,” Alec greeted a he strolled into the empty classroom.

“Alec,” Luke’s voice was stern as he looked up from his desk. “How many times have I asked you to please call me Luke?”

Instead of answering Alec just shook his head sheepishly. “Sorry.”

They quickly began their lesson from the week before, brushing up on disarming charms and starting the nonverbal spells. Their ongoing lesson had been dedicated to Alec attempting to conjure a patronus without muttering the incantation. The process was an incredibly advanced practice, but Alec was determined to succeed. Seeing as he had successfully summoned a patronus on his first try during third year, two years before it was to be learned, he had confidence in himself.

Which meant he was extremely discouraged after the fourth try without success.

“Alright, what’s bothering you?” Luke questioned and gestured for Alec to sit.

Alec sighed in frustration. This sort of behavior was unlike him. He never got distracted. He ran a hand through his mussed hair before answering. “It’s just… I’m confused.” Luke gestured for Alec to continue after a moment of silence. “I saw Magnus Bane today and he sort of implied he might want me to help him in Defense?”

Luke looked surprised at the statement. “He’s doing quite well in the class, actually.”

That left Alec even more confused. “Then why would he ask for my help?”

Even Luke seemed stumped. “Must be a competitive thing,” he answered, though he didn’t sound very confident with the answer. “Anyways, we’re done for tonight. You need the rest.”

Alec couldn’t help but agree. He bid Luke a quick goodbye and began his trek back to Ravenclaw tower.

Later that night found Alec lying in bed thinking about the Slytherin boy and what he could possibly want with Alec.

He fell asleep for the first time in years without wondering where his soulmate was in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter was okay! im still getting over a few weeks of writer's block and am a little worried over the quality of this. lemme know what you think with kudos and comments!
> 
> quick clarification: the soulmate connection does not work until the two parties say their FIRST names in the presence of each other! last names do not count ;) the idea came from a tumblr post!
> 
> also for reference: ravenclaw: alec & izzy  
> gryffindor: clary & jace  
> slytherin: magnus & raphael  
> hufflepuff: simon
> 
> follow me on tumblr at livhtwoods for fic updates if you want! see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take it back,” the Slytherin growled.
> 
> Alec couldn’t help his answering question. “Or you’ll do what?”
> 
> And that was totally the wrong thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! hope the wait wasn't too long! i just started my summer class so i had that to pay attention to.
> 
> anyways, this chapter was originally supposed to be longer (it included their first practice together) but it just didn't fit so i cut it out. but that also means the beginning of chapter 3 is already written so hopefully that will be out sooner than this was.
> 
> i tried to keep all the harry potter stuff as accurate as possible (thanks hp wiki!) but there still may be mistakes.
> 
> just a reminder: this isn't betaed so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> please heed the new rating and some new tags i added! thanks!
> 
> enjoy!

The next week found Alec sitting out by the lake with Isabelle and Simon. Izzy was lying on the ground, head pillowed in Simon’s lap, her blue and silver robes spread out like a halo around her body. The color of Simon’s yellow robes clashed horribly with Isabelle’s as he contently ran his fingers through her hair.

“Hey, Alec?”

Alec hummed in acknowledgement, tilting his head towards his sister and basking in the warm sunlight that shined down on them.

“When do you think you’ll find your soulmate?”

Alec resisted the urge to sigh at the question. He knew that Isabelle hadn’t asked it to upset him, only that she was genuinely curious. Izzy always had Alec’s best interest in mind and adored her big brother with only the love a younger sister could possess. She could just come off as a little brash at times.

“I honestly have no clue,” he sighed as he gazed back out across the water of the lake. “Maybe soon.”

Isabelle gave a pleasant sigh as her eyes slipped shut. Simon’s hands stilled in her hair as he turned towards Alec. “Yeah, maybe then you’ll actually join us on Hogsmeade trips.”

Alec shot the other boy and look and rolled his eyes. “I mean, it would just be nice to have you there, Alec. The group doesn’t feel complete when you stay behind,” Simon added on hastily as he realized what his statement must have came across like.

Alec gave a noncommittal shrug but knew that the Hufflepuff was being truthful. Simon wasn’t really capable of lying, as was evident when Alec had first met him and he had stuttered about how nervous he was. And then had tried to cover it up with an embarrassing story about his beginner’s flying lesson in first year, in which he had ended up in the hospital wing for a week.

“What about Magnus Bane?”

Alec’s heart involuntarily started racing at the mention of the Slytherin’s name. “What about him?” he asked in a neutral tone, trying to conceal how much the boy’s name actually effected him.

Isabelle sat up with a smirk on her lips. “He’s really good looking, isn’t he?” She hummed thoughtfully and tapped her chin. “I always love his outfits! His makeup always makes me jealous too. Oh, and the colors in his hair, they’re really-“

Alec had no clue where she was going with this. “I mean, yeah, I guess? Why?” he interrupted hastily, trying not to appear as uncomfortable as he actually was.

Isabelle simply giggled and stood up. She offered a hand out to Simon. “No reason.” She helped Simon up and began pulling him back towards the castle before looking back and calling out to her brother. “We’re going to meet with Raphael, see you at dinner big brother!”

Alec groaned in frustration as the scene from the Owlery flashed through his mind. He had done nothing but agonize over the occurrence for the past week, and he was no closer to making sense of it than he was the first day.

Magnus Bane was an enigma that he was just beginning to attempt to figure out.

* * *

 

Alec waved his wand in the air for the fifth time that night as he strolled down the halls.

It was a slow night of patrolling the corridors and Alec thought that he might be able to get ahead on his lesson with Luke in the free time. Unfortunately, he was no closer to producing his patronus nonverbally than he was the other night.

He strayed past the grand staircase and decided to take a break, coming to a stop and leaning against one of the stone pillars. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Images of what he imagined his soulmate to look like flashed through his mind. Dark eyes, a slender body, long and nimble fingers, naturally tousled hair with pink streaks-

A flash of blue light jerked Alec back from his fantasy. He turned towards the staircase to see a shimmering figure at the top of the steps. He couldn’t quite make out what it was, so he began climbing the steps, curiosity and apprehension flooding his stomach.

When he reached the top of the staircase he was flabbergasted enough to come to a rough stop.

It was a patronus, that much was clear. After a minute, Alec realized it was a cat, the eyes small slits, gazing up at him as if it was real. Its striped tail flicked back and forth happily as it continued to stare at him unwaveringly. The patronus’ gaze was startlingly inquisitive, almost cold enough to be considered a glare. Alec tilted his head to the side and the patronus copied the movement before darting down the opposite hallway.

Whose patronus could possibly be wandering the halls at this time? All students except prefects were supposed to be asleep, and Alec hadn’t heard anyone cast the charm in the general vicinity. That must have meant someone cast it nonverbally. And why had they even cast it in the first place?

Alec looked around to make sure nobody who could be wandering the halls was watching before following the cat. He followed the animal for a few short minutes before it abruptly took a turn down a dimmed hallway, the lights flickering ominously in the shadows.

Alec’s apprehension grew, but he continued to follow. As it grew darker, he pulled out his wand to try and cast some light. “ _Lumos.”_

The cat came to a sudden stop and abruptly vanished. Alec whirled his head around in confusion. If a teacher were to find him at that moment, he wouldn’t necessarily get in trouble, but it might look suspicious of a prefect to be standing in a dark corridor alone.

“There you are!”

Alec wasn’t proud of the screech that escaped his mouth at the exclamation.

He frantically turned, heart pounding and wand immediately at the defense, to find Magnus Bane strolling towards him. His own wand was casting light across the hall, most of the moving pictures squinting at the intrusion.

“What are you _doing_?” he whispered viciously, his heart slowing at the realization that it was just the Slytherin boy.

Magnus smirked lazily. “Lightwood, did you forget that I am also a prefect? I’m hurt.”

Alec almost wanted to face palm at the small forgotten fact. Of course he knew Magnus was a prefect. He had to sit across from him during the prefects meeting on the train to Hogwarts and attempt not to stare at him the entire time.

Instead, he decided to indulge in his annoyance. “Alright, Bane, but why are you in a dark corridor all alone?”

Magnus simply shrugged. “I was looking for you.”

“Wait, that was your patronus?” Alec gaped, choosing to ignore the other’s answer for the moment.

Magnus waved the question off with a small tut, as if it wasn’t a big deal that he could produce a patronus nonverbally.

Truth be told, Alec knew that Magnus was extremely smart. He was one of the top students in their year and certainly had no trouble when it came to classes. As everyone knew, he could basically make potions in his sleep, and much of what Alec had heard about the other boy showcased his abilities in both Charms and Transfiguration. Being a muggle-born also awarded him the opportunity to ace Muggle Studies on the first go around. The Slytherin seemed to take to his academics like a duck to water, yet Alec had never realized he was so advanced in Defense Against The Dark Arts.

He had to admit; he was jealous.

Alec took a minute to gaze at the other boy. His hair had blonde streaks tonight, toned down from his usual shock of color, and his face was bare of makeup. The absence of glitter and liner made the sharp angles and edges of his face seem soft and more welcoming and open. He was dressed in a simple maroon silk shirt that had gold patterning throughout and soft pants. The other boy looked incredibly soft and warm. Alec couldn’t help but have the insane urge to hug him.

With a quick shake of his head as his cheeks heated, Alec focused back on the matter at hand. “Why were you looking for me?”

Now Magnus looked shifty, like he was trying to come up with an answer on the spot. “I mean, I did say I wanted your help with Defense.”

“This late at night?”

Magnus scoffed and started walking back towards the lighted part of the corridor. “It’s never too late to practice your Defense skills, darling. You never know when you could need it.”

Alec decided not to question him further, assuming he was not going to be getting the truth anytime soon.

They continued to walk in amicable silence, Magnus humming at his side when they heard snickering further up the corridor. They slowed slightly and peaked around the corner.

Alec wanted to groan at what they found.

There was Sebastian Morgenstern and his group of friends. They were poorly hidden in a small alcove. The group appeared disheveled and were clumsily pushing each other around, Alec not having to guess as to why when he spotted the bottle of firewhisky being passed around.

Alec glanced towards Magnus to see his face closed off and his wand gripped tightly in his hand. Alec immediately tightened his own hold on his wand.

“Boys,” Magnus greeted coldly as they walked towards the group of Slytherins. Alec decided to stand back slightly, assuming Magnus had it handled.

Sebastian looked up at the other boy with a sneer. “What do you want, Bane?”

Magnus rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms. Only Alec realized it was a slightly defensive posture.

“Do I need to state the obvious?” At the silence of the group, Magnus huffed a sigh and then started ticking items off on his fingers. “You’re all out _way_ past curfew, you’re passing around a drink that students aren’t permitted to have,” he paused to take a sniff at the air before wrinkling his face in disgust. “And your choice in alcohol is pitiful.”

Alec had to clap a hand to his mouth to muffle his chuckle.

“Twenty points from Slytherin,” Magnus decided with a quirk of his brow. “Per person.”

The outraged shouts were abundant and Sebastian made to stand up before tripping over his robes in his inebriated state. This time, Alec didn’t try to disguise his laugh.

The glare Sebastian sent his way was sobering, to say the least.

Magnus noticed before tilting his head to the side and gazing at his nails lazily. “And an additional fifty points for the alcohol use.”

This time, the rest of the group gathered around Sebastian as he raised his wand defensively. Alec tensed and took note of the way Magnus began to stand up a little straighter.

“Take it back,” the Slytherin growled.

Alec couldn’t help his answering question. “Or you’ll do what?”

And that was totally the wrong thing to say.

Before he knew it, Sebastian was raising his wand and preparing to hex both of them. “ _Stup-“_

_“Locomotor mortis!”_

Alec watched in astonishment as Sebastian’s legs locked together and Magnus whirled around. The Slytherin grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hall at a run. “Come on!”

They continued at a run, the infuriated shouts of the group behind them beginning to catch up.

“Where are we going?”

Magnus didn’t answer but seemed to speed up, still pulling Alec by the hand. After a minute, Alec realized that they were heading towards the seventh floor, though he had no suspicion as to why.

After reaching the seventh floor, they abruptly came to a stop in front of a large tapestry. And then Magnus started pacing back and forth.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked incredulously while the panic seeped through his tone. He could hear the shouts and pounding footsteps of the group of Slytherins, and they were getting closer by the second.

“Shh!”

Alec felt like he was going to start pulling his hair out as Magnus continued to pace, head bowed.

Remarkably, once Magnus finished his third pace across the room, a door appeared in the wall opposite the tapestry. Magnus tugged him inside just as the group rounded the corner. The slam of the door resounded loudly in the vast room they found themselves in.

“Aren’t they going to get in?” Alec questioned warily, leaning against the door in case the boys decided to attempt and break it down. Not that he thought they would be able to in their drunken states.

Magnus smirked and then walked forward into the large room. The Slytherin waved his hands to show Alec where they had found themselves, as if that was the only answer needed.

The room before him was incredible, to say the least. Part of the floor was metal grates while the rest was comprised of solid stone. Large arched pillars hung halfway from the ceiling in the center of the room, making the hall appear bigger than it was. The far back wall displayed an array of windows that angled out towards the school grounds, and an immense fireplace took the spot in the middle of the windows.

After finishing his sweep of the room, Alec’s gaze came to rest on the lone desk in the center, right below the crystal chandelier. It was clearly old, the wood appearing as if it had endured years of wear and tear, yet continued to stand strong.

Part of Alec knew exactly which room he was standing in, but he needed confirmation.

He tilted his head towards Magnus in question and smiled slightly at the proud expression that adorned the other boy’s face. “This is the Room of Requirement, Lightwood.”

“I gathered that, but I thought it was destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts?”

“So did many others,” Magnus said wistfully as he drifted toward the desk in the middle of the room. “While the Room of Hidden Things was certainly destroyed during the battle, I guess the other versions stayed intact.” A flick of his wand towards the fireplace ignited a flame that seemed to instantly warm the room. “Nobody that I know of has discovered it again except for me.”

Alec’s chest erupted in warmth. Here was Magnus, somebody that he truly did not have an amicable relationship with outside of a few stolen glances, and he had brought Alec to this room. Sure, it could have been a split second decision to save their asses, but it still seemed noteworthy. This place was clearly Magnus’ private space, and he had willingly brought Alec into it.

“What do you do in here?” It felt like Alec had been asking questions for hours, but he couldn’t help himself. Magnus was an interesting person.

“I found it during second year. I wanted somewhere to practice my spells and potions without having to worry about professors. I had been walking down this hall one day and the door was just there.” He cast a nostalgic smile around the room. “There hasn’t been a day I haven’t come here since.”

Alec suspected that the room they were standing in had looked the same for Dumbledore’s Army. He had heard the tales and the retellings of their days in Hogwarts; the room seemed eerily familiar, the descriptions fitting the ones of the practice room perfectly.

“Well, thank you,” Alec said, feeling as if he needed to thank the other boy for allowing him into his space. At the look of confusion he received, Alec flushed in embarrassment and began running his hands through his hair. “U-Uh I mean, thanks, you know, for saving our asses back there.”

And all at once, Magnus’ snarky attitude returned. “Of course. You would probably be in the hospital wing by now if it wasn’t for me.”

Alec could feel himself rising to the bait, but stopped himself before giving a reply. “So, you can produce a patronus? Nonverbally?” he quickly tried to change the subject.

“Oh, that? I mastered it during fourth year.”

Alec gaped at the other boy. He was tempted to call bullshit, but he knew that the Slytherin was telling the truth. He had no reason to lie to Alec, and Alec knew that Magnus was really that talented.

“You don’t need my help,” he said, narrowing his eyes. Why was Magnus so hell bent on getting him alone? Why did he claim he needed help in Defense when he so clearly didn’t? The boy had mastered a nonverbal _patronus_ two years prior. There was clearly nothing that Alec could help him improve in.

Magnus raised his hands in defense, a sheepish look coming over his features. Alec was shocked. Magnus had never backed down from a fight or admitted defeat in all the time they had shared class together. “Alright, darling, you caught me. I don’t need help. I am perfectly capable in acing my subjects all on my own,” he stopped and tapped his chin in contemplation. “Though, it would be nice to have someone to practice with.”

The idea seemed awfully appealing to Alec. Maybe he could convince Magnus to teach him how to finally master his nonverbal patronus. And he’d get to spend time with the other boy without Jace constantly riling him up. He’d finally be able to see who Magnus really was beyond all the snark and smarts he usually displayed to his fellow peers.

“Alright. I’ll practice with you.”

Magnus seemed shocked at the easy agreement. Alec sent him a tentative smile and was delighted when he received one in return. “Okay, Lightwood. We’ll practice here every other night.”

Alec nodded in agreement and stepped forward, offering the Slytherin a hand to shake. Magnus seemed surprised but smirked as he grabbed Alec’s hand and gave a few firm shakes.

“Well, I’m off to sleep, seeing as it is past curfew even for us prefects. Goodnight, Lightwood.”

The next moment brought silence as Magnus swept out of the room with a flourish. His face was still red and his hand tingled from the contact with the other boy.

Alec groaned as he buried his face in his hands. He needed to get his shit together if he was going to be spending time with the Slytherin almost daily.

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me, Alec?”

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

The whole group had decided to sit together at the Hufflepuff table that morning. Usually, they took turns at each house table and it was Simon’s turn that time.

“Why are you so reckless?” Jace questioned him loudly as he shoveled more eggs into his mouth. Alec wished he would quiet down. At this rate, half the school was going to know what had happened.

“Jace! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up over this.”

Alec had decided to tell his friends and siblings about the scuffle with Sebastian and his cronies from the night before. Of course, he had left out the small inclusion of Magnus. For some reason, he didn’t want to divulge anything about the other boy just yet. It felt like his own private thing, and he didn’t get to keep much from his group these days.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” he sighed and looked at Alec from across the table. Alec could see the apology and regret shining from his eyes. “I don’t mean to be so defensive. I just can’t help it.”

Alec knew what Jace was talking about. Of course he did.

When they had first started at Hogwarts, Alec was impossibly quiet and shy. Before becoming of age, he had never felt the need to make any friends outside of Izzy and Jace. Starting a new school with only his brother while his little sister still had another year to wait had been daunting.

This had made him an easy target for some idiot sixth and seventh years. They never did anything physical, but the small taunts that he received in the hallways were enough to hurt.

Thus, Jace had proclaimed it his job to protect his brother. Jace had always been loud and confident, never afraid to face down anybody much older than him. Of course, the seventh and sixth years never found him intimidating, but they would always stop the teasing and taunting when he was present.

Jace had continued the little bodyguard act up until third year when Alec began his lessons with Luke. Quickly after, Alec’s confidence in his abilities grew immensely and soon enough, he was fed up with the treatment he was receiving. That was why the seventh and sixth years had one day found themselves hexed and having to drag themselves to the hospital wing. From then on, Alec was left alone, the sixth and seventh years providing a wide berth. Some even looked at him with respect.

“I know, Jace. Just remember, I’m going to be an auror. It’s going to be my job to face people much worse than Sebastian. You can’t always protect me forever.”

Jace gave him a small smile and a playful kick under the table. “You’re right. Just stop getting into trouble without me.”

Clary hummed next to her boyfriend and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. “What happened to them afterwards?”

Alec’s heart slammed in his chest at the question. By then, Magnus and him had been safe in the confines of the Room of Requirement. He assumed the boys had been caught and received detention, but he hadn’t actually witnessed it.

“I think a professor caught them and they got detention. I wouldn’t know, I had run off by then,” he said sheepishly with a shrug. The table chorused with chuckles at his answer.

After that, the subject was dropped. Breakfast continued on pleasantly and Alec found himself in a better mood than he had been in weeks. He was about to ask Isabelle about her upcoming O.W.L exams when the owls swooped in for the morning mail.

Alec didn’t usually receive anything unless his parents needed to tell him something important. And even then, he usually heard all about their work with the ministry in the Daily Prophet.

He was surprised when a school owl dropped a small note onto his empty plate. He quickly looked around at his friends to make sure they were distracted before he gently opened the paper.

_Meet me tonight after prefect curfew. We can start then._

_-M_

Alec instinctually looked towards the Slytherin table. Magnus was gazing back at him steadily, a smirk adorning his features. He began to smile back when he heard someone clear their throat next to him.

He whipped his head around to find Izzy smirking at him with her arms crossed her chest. She was the only one who had observed the exchange between him and Magnus. Alec quickly shook his head, but Isabelle obviously wasn’t going to give up.

“Alec and I are going back to our common room. See you guys in class,” Isabelle said with a pleasant smile before grabbing her brother’s arm and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

They began to climb the stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room before she began her interrogation. “What was that?” Her voice held an excited tone to it and he could almost hear the oncoming squeal.

“Nothing, Izzy!”

Isabelle gave him an unimpressed glare before she gasped in delight and squeezed his arm painfully. “He was with you last night! He was the one that got you out of the confrontation with the boys, right?”

Damn. Alec tended to forget that Isabelle was just as smart as him. She was at the top of her class for a reason.

There was no point in lying now. “Yes,” he sighed in defeat. He winced at Isabelle’s excited shriek. “And we’re going to start practicing Defense together.” He might as well tell her everything, seeing as she’d probably find out on her own.

“Oh my gosh, Alec! This is great!” Alec raised his brows at her tone and she rolled her eyes, slapping his arm playfully. “You need more friends outside of us.” She hummed happily before smirking again. She bumped her hip against his as they took a turn down another hallway. “You two should say each other’s names.”

Alec gasped at what she was implying. “Isabelle, _no_ ,” he whispered frantically. “He’s not my soulmate! Where did you even get that idea?”

She shrugged innocently and squeezed his arm. “Alec, you never know! He obviously hasn’t found his soulmate either. You can’t deny you two would be perfect together.”

Alec didn’t want her to know that he had been thinking about that fact occasionally. Of course, he found Magnus extremely attractive. You’d have to be crazy not to. And the aspect where he was also extremely smart and could compete with Alec in the sass department was another great reason.

Alec didn’t want to tell Isabelle that he was nowhere lucky enough to be Magnus’ soulmate.

“I barely even know him, okay. We’ll see how this Defense stuff goes.”

“Alright, alright,” she said, raising her hands in defeat. “I’m assuming I have to keep this a secret?” She laughed at Alec’s frantic nodding.

“Don’t worry, big brother. Your secret is safe with me.”

Alec hoped so. If not, it would all come back to bite him in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this may be bumped to five chapters but i'm not sure yet. we'll see.
> 
> also, i know sebastian isn't in the show (yet) but i needed a villain so he was used. (i never finished the books so i don't know if i'm writing him accurately. oh well)
> 
> next chapter is the meat of the story! i will try to get it up asap!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! follow me on tumblr at livhtwoods for chapter updates/previews :)
> 
> until next update!


End file.
